All Of Me
by Amity Ravenclaw from District4
Summary: SONGFIC! Everlark wedding night Song used is All Of Me by John Legend. Rated M for sexual content


**Hey, I just had the inspiration for an Everlark song fan fiction. The song is All of Me, by John Legend.  
This is my first attempt at it. If you like it, check out my other story, Volunteering For Love.  
I AM ALSO ON TWITTER, listed as Amity Ravenclaw. AND ON TUMBLR as my pen name.  
Thanks! **

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

I just got married. What do I do now? I look over at Peeta and I know what he's thinking.  
He walks over to me. He looks so handsome. Black and white tuxedo, he's beautiful.  
"Ready to get out of here?" He whispers in my ear. I nod. I need him, need him forever. 

Our house. It has been ours for almost a year. I thought I could handle the nightmares on my own, but I was wrong. He fought them off, with comforting words, with his bread, with his arms and finally with his mouth. And then a ring._  
_  
He picks me up into his arms and takes me over the threshold.  
"Peeta, I already live here"  
"I want to do this right"

Upstairs. Our bed. I think that's where he wants me, so I start walking up. I feel lips on the back of my neck.  
"Not yet", he whispers against my skin.

He leads me into the living room and places me in the middle of room. "Stay here".

I see him walk over to the record player and put it on. He rushes back over and takes me into is arms. Two large hands are placed gently on my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

'_What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out'_

He sways me gently around the room.  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today"  
I smile. "Only a billion times Peeta"  
"Then it won't hurt if I say it again. "You look beautiful".  
He rests his forehead against mine.

'_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright'_

"Did I tell you how handsome you look today?"  
Peeta smirks. "It won't hurt if you say it again"  
I kiss his lips gently. "You look handsome today, not that you haven't every other day.

_'My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
you're crazy and I'm out of my mind'_

He puts his lips back on mine again. Soft and gentle. His tongue gently touches mine and I can't stand it any longer.  
"Peeta, let's go upstairs"  
He brings one hand up to my face and smooth's my cheek with his thumb. "Are you sure you want to do this Katniss?"  
I nod. Ever the gentleman. I kiss his lips again. "I love you".  
"I love you too". He takes my hand and holds it tightly.

'_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you'_

Up the stairs is the doorway. Through it is the bed we have shared for 9 months. The first time was when he found me in the woods. Passed out he took me into his bed. He went to sleep on the couch downstairs, but I told him I wanted him there. I never went back home.

The bedroom is dimly lit with candles on the window sill. They are still freshly lit.  
"How did you-"  
"I have my secrets, and that is one name I don't want to mention tonight".  
I smile and lean up to kiss him. Slow and loving. He puts a hand on my cheek and I press our torsos together. I back slowly down onto the satin sheets and take him with me. __

'Love your curves and all your edges  
all your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you'

He moves to my side and presses me down onto the bed. Leaning over to my face he kisses me deeply. I want to show him. I start to kiss his neck and he moves his lips to my neck. Swapping sides never bored.  
Then moves back to my lips. His hands go to the zip on my white dress. He looks to me for conformation. I nod and go back to his mouth.  
He wiggles the zip to get it started. It cascades down my back and slowly the top falls off me.  
He removes his lips as he inches himself down my body so he can remove my dress fully.  
The dress is tossed off to the side of the bed and he places himself at my feet. He looks at me, just looks. "You're so beautiful Katniss". All my scars feel like they aren't there. Every flaw is perfection.__

'You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
and you give me all of you, oh'

He picks up one of my legs and takes the flat white shoe of the foot. He kisses the arch of my foot. The other leg has its turn and I feel love, lust and desire all at once.  
His hand runs up and down my right leg.  
He straddles me. He kisses my neck some more.  
"You're turn", I whisper.  
I lean up against the head board and slip his tuxedo jacket of his shoulders. I want to see his chest. I have seen it before, but I want to see my husband's chest.  
I untie his bow-tie and then move onto his white shirt. One button, two buttons, three. Then comes the 6th and the shirt falls to the side revealing pale skin and not a hair in sight. Just how I like it.  
I kiss his clavicle as I remove the shirt and his arms move to accommodate my actions.  
"Katniss, can I see you?" I look up to see his blue eyes staring into mine.  
I nod and he moves to unclasp my bra. I kiss him again.

'_How many times do I have to tell you  
even when you're crying you're beautiful too'_

The bra falls of and he looks. I think he's disappointed. "I know there's scars-"  
He kisses one of them. My body betrays me and my back arches into the air. A pleasant moan escapes my lips.  
"They are perfect Katniss", he tells me, his voice low.  
_  
'The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
you're my downfall, you're my muse  
my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you'_

He sucks onto the breast and then I can't wait. I want to see that piece of him. I inch my hands down to his black dress pants. Thank goodness he took his shoes off earlier; I want him right where he is. I unbutton and pull the zip on the pants and then place my hands on his chest so he can move his hands to slip them off. I put my hand into his underwear and grip onto him. I can't believe it. He moans in pleasure. "You have no idea how many times I dreamed you would do that Katniss"  
"I think I do, you're not the only one that gets worked up when we are in the same bed".  
He looks at me in surprise and then moves back down onto my mouth in a long lasting kiss.  
"Take them off Katniss, I need you soon or I'm not going to make it"  
I smirk against his mouth and move down his body so I can grab the underwear and inch them all the way down off his body. I look at him. I thought it'd be gross when I looked at a penis for the first time. But since it's his, I love every inch of it.

_My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
you're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

I turn him on his side and then capture his mouth again. He uses his feet to take off my underwear and I don't think anything could ever be sexier.  
His hand finds one of my breasts and starts to kneed it. I moan and whimper into his mouth. My hands find his center and I grip my fingers around it and start to pull and stroke it. "ARGHHH, Katniss…"  
"Do you want me to stop?" I ask worriedly.  
"No, don't stop.  
This continues for a few more minutes. "Now Katniss, I need you to be inside before I finish."

'_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections'_

"Okay Peeta, I need you to" He moves his hand own to the dip in my waist on my naked body.  
"We can stop if you need Katniss"  
"NO!" I say forcefully. "I am there already Peeta".  
He looks at me with lust and love. He then moves on top of me straddling my waist.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready"__

'Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
you're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
and you give me all of you, all of you!'

He sinks into me. Glorious closeness. He is all I need, all I ever need. His breathing turns erratic as he pulls then pushes again. I moan and he moans with me.

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
risking it all, though it's hard_

We both finish together and then he slowly moves himself out of me. "I love you Katniss"  
"I love you Peeta"  
He pulls the sheet over us.  
His hands move up and down my bare legs. I really love him, so much it hurts. But this moment is glorious.  
Then he opens the bedside table drawer. "Don't get angry, but I got you something".  
"Peeta, you know I hate presents."  
He takes out a necklace. A thin silver chain. Hanging off the end is a pearl. It can't be.  
I grab the necklace. It's our pearl.  
"Peeta", I have tears in my eyes. He turns me around and puts the silver chain around my neck. I finger the delicate pearl. I feel a kiss on my neck.  
He turns me around and places a strong arm around me. He kisses my bare back over and over in small peppered kisses.  
"I love you", He says. "I love you, I love you, I love you"__

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you'

I feel him fall asleep. I hear his deep breathing and I turn to him. His bare chest and shaven face. I realize, I want to see this every day for the rest of my life. I hope he wants it as much as I do.

'_I give you all of me  
and you give me all, all of you, oh'  
_

**OKAY! Thanks for reading, REMEMBER I AM ON TUMBLR AS MY PEN NAME AND  
ON TWITTER AS- Amity Ravenclaw  
Remember to give my other story a read! Thank you all again, your reads mean everything to me!**

PLEASE REVIEW!  


**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**_  
_


End file.
